


Standing Far Too Near

by Dokuhan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, Feelings, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/pseuds/Dokuhan
Summary: Shu comes to a realization one morning.--I know I've been blind to not have loved you all this time, but the image of you wasn't clear. I guess I've been standing too near.--For ESO - using the prompts "Discovery" and "Quote"





	Standing Far Too Near

Shu had wanted to get an early start that morning. There were still a lot of preparations that needed to be made before the Halloween Party – which was coming up far, far too fast for his liking – and he had told himself that today would be the day he at least _started_ working on their costumes. Really, he should have started earlier in the week, but the patterns he was making from scratch had to be _just perfect_ and Kagehira’s weight just kept fluctuating which made it even harder.

Still, even with the best laid plans, sometimes things just didn’t work out. First, his alarm hadn’t gone off at the appropriate time, and while it was only an hour later than he’d planned on waking up it still pushed his morning routine off schedule. The ensuing frustration just added to his already high levels of stress and by the time he walked down the stairs of their shared duplex, Shu was highly considering skipping class entirely and just hiding out in the Handicrafts room. It would do him good to be away from the noise and chaos of his classroom, perhaps Natsume or Rei would be skipping as well and pay him a visit.

He hoped Kagehira was at least ready to go by now, they couldn’t waste any more time.

Just as Shu was about to turn the corner to walk into the sitting area he caught sight of Kagehira, and he felt his temper start to rise.

Mika was sitting on the couch, obviously in a state of disarray and only half dressed. His shirt and sweater were on (and wrinkly, as per usual), but his blazer was thrown over the arm of the seat. The worst part about it was, though, the fact that he was holding his pants in his hands instead of wearing them. A small sewing kit sat on the table, and it appeared that he was fixing the hem of one leg – those ugly, striking, mismatched eyes focused entirely on the needle and thread.

He opened his mouth, ready to start a tirade. Why was he wasting precious time doing this at home when he could wait until they got to the club room? Why was he sitting in their shared space half naked? _If he had all this time, why hadn’t he come upstairs to wake him up_? It was just going to waste even more of their time, but his emotions just always overtook him.

But, something inside his very being stopped him. It told him to take a second look.

Mika was humming softly, just barely audible – it sounded like one of Knights’ songs, but Shu couldn’t really place it. His hands were gentle and swift, only just a few months ago every push and pull of the needle and thread had been so meticulous, but now it was like a well-trained second nature. His eyes – unique and precious for their imperfection – lit up with a kind of joy Shu was starting to appreciate more and more.

He felt a tug in his chest, and Shu rested his fingers just above his heart where it hurt the most. It wasn’t the first time he’d felt it; the feeling had probably been there since the day Mika came to Yumenosaki and begged him to let him join Valkyrie. But, Shu wondered when it became all the more prominent. When this aching feeling, tied up in his own complicated thoughts of Nito and absolute perfection, became the most satisfying thing in his life.

 _“Maybe_ , _”_ Shu thought to himself, slowly letting his hand drop, _“I need to think about what happens next...”_

But, there wasn’t time for that. Not now, at least. They had work to do.

Instead of coming in like a raging fire, Shu just stepped into the sitting room and cleared his throat loud enough for Mika to hear.

Mika’s head shot up, eyes wide and cheeks pink, “Oshisan!” he finished his work (now rushed and sloppy, Shu would have to sneak into his room and fix it later) and rushed to put his pants back on, “I was jus’ about t’check on ya! Really! I just figured ya wanted more sleep after workin’ so hard last night.” He closed up the sewing kit and shoved it into his bag on the floor.

“It’s fine, Kagehira. I woke up on my own.” Shu strode across the room to grab his own bag, “We’re running late, so hurry up. I don’t have time to make you a bento so make sure you grab something from the store.”

Mika nodded furiously, pulling on his blazer and grabbing his bag, “Of course, yeah! I’ll even get there nice ‘n’ early so I can get ya your croissants before they run out again.”

Normally, Shu wouldn’t say anything about that – he’d just let Mika continue to scramble over his words. Instead he just sighed, “Focus on feeding yourself, I can’t take in your costume any more.”

If there was any reaction to that, Shu was completely unaware. He had other things to worry about, much more prominent and pressing. But, he decided, it wouldn’t hurt to put in a little more effort in this part of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I had like, other ideas for this but nothing seemed to be working as planned. 
> 
> Anyway! This was inspired by the Michael Nesmith song [_Propinquity (I've Just Begun to Care)_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X6NYFkzv71E). When I saw him at City Winery years and years ago, he explained the meaning of this song in greater detail and it's always stuck with me. I hope it sticks with you as well.


End file.
